Pas si impossible
by Nebelsue
Summary: Bienvenue dans cette sélection d'OS crédibles sur des couples faits à partir d'un générateur . Amitié ,amour ,famille . Il y'en a pour tous les goûts . Pour ouvrir le bal Quirinus X Pétunia sur le sujet "Jardinage". Suivant ; Poppy Pomfresh X N Flamel sur le thème "Canne".Jamais deux sans trois CharlieX Neville "Venimeux"(two-shot) Harry Potter appartient à JKR.
1. Briser son coeur avec ses mains vertes

Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue dans le royaume du pairing totalement absurde!

Ici il y'aura de tout .Yaoi,yuri,Amitié,Haine,Het. .Canon. Du drabble à l'OS . Les pairings ont tous été choisis avec un générateur . Mais vous chers lecteurs pouvez aussi me donner des idées dans vos commentaires.

Chapitre 1

Couple et personnages . Pétunia Evans (future Dursley)X Quirinus Quirell . Apparition de Madame Chourave

Mention capillaire de James Potter de Severus Rogue et de Lily Evans/Potter.

Genre ;Romance.(non vous ne rêvez pas), Tranche de vie . Humour (j'ai essaye d'en faire au milieu ). Et un chouïa de drame.

Rating T (mention d'alcool)

Sujet "Jardinage"

Note Cela se passe juste avant que Pétunia ne rencontre Vernon

Edit 15/05. Merci à CharlyCHARLES pour m´avoir fait remarquer que James avait les yeux marron pas verts! Corrections mineures.

Petunia regarda l'horloge en soupirant. Une minute,cinquante-neuf,cinquante-huit secondes... La cloche retentit. Notre blonde se leva et se dépêcha de sortir des bureaux où elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire .

Elle monta sur sa bicyclette et partit toute guerillette. Aujourd'hui on était vendredi donc le jour de son club hebdomadaire.

Elle se rendit donc à son club de jardinage . La Moldue adorait venir à ce club car la présidente Madame Chourave avait des astuces magiques - c'était le cas de le dire. De plus cet endroit était un haut-lieu pour la création,diffusion et circulation de potins sur tout le Surrey voire le pays entier. Lorsqu'elle arriva ,elle remarqua tout de suite le nouvel arrivant qui se présenta comme Quirinus Quirell.

Il était habillé comme s'il se rendait à une soirée/cocktail/garden-party chic et guindée . Ce qui attirait la fleur qui fantasmait dans sa prime jeunesse sur les hommes en costard-nœud papillon. Et ces cheveux noirs étaient magnifiques. Soyeux ,propres (jamais Pétunia ne pourrait épouser un homme ne prenant pas un minimum soin de lui-même. Et puis les cheveux gras lui rappelaient Severus Rogue ce voleur de soeur. ) et surtout COIFFÉS ( les cheveux en bataille quelle horreur! Un crime capital,capillaire. Pétunia faisant moult efforts pour démêler ses cheveux capricieux ,elle ne pouvait souffrir ses hommes négligents et irrespectueux des femmes qui souffraient pour leur plaire. Comme cet imbécile de James Potter,tiens . Pétunia avait essayé de présenter des Moldus bien sous tous rapports et ayant tout pour plaire à sa Lily,sa cadette qui commençait à regarder les hommes. Bien évidemment ils s'étaient tous pris des râteaux et non des pelles comme ils l'espéraient -Lily avec sa chevelure magnifique bien que légèrement tape-à-l'œil selon Petunia s'attirait l'attention et les faveurs de la gent masculine. Et elle s'était fait la malle avec un homme aux yeux marron caca d'oie (ou Nutella pour les fans :),horriblement arrogant et murmurant à Lily qu'elle était pas très bien coiffée et qu'elle l'avait habituée à mieux . Alors que la rousse avait passé l'heure précédente à souffrir en se frisant les cheveux- c'était bien le seule fois que Pétunia avait vu sa sœur en train de prendre soin d'elle. Depuis cet épisode Pétunia était traumatisée par les cheveux en bataille)

"Quel bel homme et en plus il s'habille avec élégance. Il a de ces yeux noirs comme l'obsidienne ,si noirs qu'on y plonge.- description clichée powaaa- pensa-t-elle Même s´il est un peu pâlot et a l'air un peu nerveux. En même temps c'est sa première fois,ici." Et en effet le nouveau avait l'air un peu perdu et méfiant parmi cette assemblée de Moldues oisives et amatrices de potins et de jardinage.

Petunia passa l'heure à s'imaginer pendue au bras de ce bel homme. A un moment lorsqu'ils se passèrent l'arrosoir pour abreuver les orchidées ,leurs mains se frôlèrent . Pétunia se sentir rougir. Elle rougissait encore plus honteuse de son comportement digne d´une midinette ado fleur bleue accro aux romans à l'eau de rose.

A la fin de la séance elle l'aborda;

« Bonjour Monsieur Quirell! Vous êtes nouveau. Avez-vous déménage récemment ? papillona-t-elle.

- En effet je viens d'Edimbourg. Je...Miss...

-Evans.

- Miss Evans,donc reprit-il l'air un peu surpris. En fait je suis de passage mais ce pub-là a bonne réputation . Si nous y allons boire un verre?

Ils prirent leur verre et discutèrent . Au bout d'une demi-heure ,Pétunia était convaincue d'avoir trouvé l'homme idéal; passion pour le jardinage,gentillesse ,beauté et allergie à la saleté étaient ses critères . Un vrai gentlemen en plus ,même si il était timide. Et en plus c'était un canon avec secs yeux noirs comme le goudron frais et ses cheveux parfaits. Là cerise sur le gâteau ;... Il avait de sacrés abdos que Pétunia avait pu mater... Euh observer scientifiquement pendant le bêchage de jardin de Madame Chourave.

«Si on se revoyait ? proposa-t-il. Il lui tendit un post-it avec son adresse dessus.

-Avec plaisir répondit -elle. Mais elle se figea en fixant l'objet dépassant de sa poche. Non!

Elle s'enfuit ,laissant derrière elle un Quirell abasourdi et se demandant s'il avait commis un impair avec cette si charmante Moldue.

Une fois chez elle ,elle pleura toute la nuit mouchoir àla main et pot de Nutella dans l'autre. Bouteilles vides et brisées comme elle-même à ces pieds. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis un maquillage waterpouf. Devant elle le fameux Posr-it .

Devait-t'elle laisser sa chance au prince charmant? Elle fantasmait déjà sur lui. Elle s'imaginait bien le présenter à ces parents et à Lily . Non elle était ridicule de s'imaginer comme ça avec un homme qu'elle n'avait rencontre que la veille et qui déjà lui avait brisé le coeur avec ses mains vertes. Elle aurait dû se méfier avec son coeur d'artichaut de cette abeille avide. Peut-être était -ce un de ces mages noirs dont Lily lui avait parlé. Elle aurait dû se méfier ou même ne jamais être allée au club de Madame Chourave ce jour là.

Elle prit un briquet et brûla le post-it. De toute manière la magie lui avait volé Lily,elle lui aurait aussi volé Quirinus.

Elle pleura. L'objet révélateur était une boîte d'engrais magique. "Pour un jardinage parfait". C'était elle qui était parfaitement détruite ,oui.


	2. Ah là là là ces vieux

**Bla-Bla ;** Pas d'inspiration pour mes autre fics et la flemme d'avancer les traductions. Donc voici le second "couple".

"Couple". Poppy Pomfresh/Nicolas Flamel. Apparition d'Albus Dumbledore.

Sujet :Canne.

Genre: J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour. En fait c'est surtout du n'importe quoi. 100% crack les enfants.

Classement ; T pour les très explicites allusions. Un conseil ;Âme sensibles sortez.

Contexte . L'alchimiste est venue à Poudlard pour vérifier les protections pour sa Pierre Philosophale. Il a eu quelques soucis avec Touffu.

Pardon JKR ,pardon... Et pardon aussi pour les références. Les différents personnages et citations cités ne sont pas à moi.

Petite précision ; Quand Flamel s'adresse à Poppy il dit suppôt suivi du nom d'un méchant .

Edit du 28/04; Rallongement du chapitre (l'ancienne version faisait 300 mots)

**Chapitre 2 ; Ah là là là ces vieux ...**

Tout d'abord elle n'avait pas reconnu le vieil homme qui accompagnait Albus Dumbledore. Il boitillait un peu et grimaçait et marmonnait quelque chose au sujet de chien tricéphale et de flûte magique discordante

« Monsieur ,si vous le voulez, je peux soigner votre jambe ou bien vous donner une canne» proposa l'infirmière de son ton le plus professionnel possible

Il avait rejeté sa proposition en clamant

«Je suis six fois centenaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous charlatans de médecins !

- Excusez-le Poppy soupira Albus. Nicolas ne l'avouera jamais mais il a une peur bleue des médecins.

-N'importe quoi! Albus tu ne racontes que sottises et fadaises. ET NON JE N AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE! hurla-t-il faisant sursauter notre brave infirmière qui ne voulait qu'accomplir son métier .

- Je continue à soutenir que tu souffres d'Hippocratophobie.

- De quoi? Parle plus fort Albus je n'entends rien.

-Il est temps de t'acheter un petit cornet comme celui du professeur Tournesol Nicolas.

- Quoi?

- Et puis si Madame Pomfresh pense que tu as besoin d'une canne ,c'est que tu en as besoin.

- ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE!

- Visiblement tu sembles aussi souffrir de cannophobie.

- N'importe quoi. nia le sixcentenaire.

- Peut-être parce que la forme très particulière et connotée de la canne te rappelle ta propre impuissance,hein? Railla Albus

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il sait ça. Choquée à vie...

- Arrête avec Freund jeune scarabée c'est lourd. Et puis Albus sauf ton respect je suis encore toute à fait en forme. Demande à ma biche,mon sucre d'orge,mon oiseau en sucre ,ma déesse,mon idole ma... chatte.

- Tu es hermaphrodite comme Claude Salmacis? Ou serais-tu un escargot?

- Vous êtes zoophile?

- Vous traitez Pernelle d'animal suppôt de Satan? ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE.

- Je n'allais pas t´ en proposer une de toute manière vieux fou. Grommela Poppy

-Et Albus je ne suis ni Claude Salmacis ,ni un escargot .

- En même temps un escargot et une chatte cela ne fait pas un bon ménage. Mais un escargot et un phœnix... C'est mieux pour l'emboîtement .

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? Grogna Nicolas en montrant l'infirmière désespérée

-.-Non rien.

- Et Albus ceci est ta 122 344 689 210 ème tentative discrète de drague à mon égard . Aussi subtile et de bon goût que les autres.

- Je parlai de l'emboîtement des différentes pièces de notre future cuisine Cuisinella pour notre nid d'amour ,mon escargophone

- Personnellement je préfère la cuisine Ikea. Facile à monter... renchérit Poppy.

- Albus arrête de faire l'innocent .Tu as rejoint notre pote Dark Vador depuis longtemps de l'autre côté de la Force .Et tu m'avais caché que tu avais un petit ami appelé Cuisinella. Petit Cachottier. Et vous suppôt de Mary-Sue on ne vous a rien demandé. On s'en fout de votre ami Ikea. Personnellement ma cuisine c'est Pernelle.

- Ah si seulement je pouvais être ta cuisine. Tes mains de bébé sur ma poignée de frigo...

-Bref où en étais-je ? Fit Nicolas complètement blasé Face aux allusions d'Albus.

-Alzheimer quant tu nous tiens...

- Ta gueule Albus.

- Quelle belle langue musicale que le français . Surtout pour les insultes bien que je préfère l'autre-mondien et plus précisément le lancovien.

- C'est sûr que quand c'est Isabella qui jure c'est musical, hein.

- Votre maîtresse?s'enquit l'infirmière Poppy soucieuses d'attirer l'attention du très très vieil homme sur les dangers des Maladies Sexuellement Transmissibles.

- Suppôt de Morgane c'est une vielle harpie qui squatte le village de Tagon. Certainement pas mon amante. Quelle image mentale dégoûtante.

- Et C'est vous qui dites ça ? Gémit Pomfresh qui forte d'une imagination visuelle très développée voyait les deux mages en train de ... C'est quand même moins glamour qu'un autre couple Yaoi comme le Renji/Byakuya,hein Poppy?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?

-Non rien.

-Bref où en étais-je ?

-Alzheimer quant tu nous tiens...

-J'ai une impression de déjà-vu... Baby I swear It's déjà vu.

- Albus c'est toi qui a Alzheimer et ou la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ici. Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Le saviez-vous? Le poisson rouge a en fait une bonne mémoire . C'est juste que comme il voit tout le temps la même chose ,on ne s'en rend pas compte...Et puis quand on aime on ne compte pas.

-Vu le nombre de tes pitoyables tentatives de drague ,tu dois m´idolâtrer, Albus.

Poppy prit la canne qu'elle comptait donner à l'alchimiste et la regarda. Et si je pouvais assommer les deux vieux ,avec?

- ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE CANNE SUPPÔT DE BAAL!

- JE NE VOULAIS PAS VOUS OFFRIR CETTE PUTAIN DE CANNE DE MERDE!

- Bref ou en-étais-je?

- T'étais en train de me déclarer ta flamme et nous nous apprêtions à faire des activités physiques impliquant la présence d'un lit ... Quoique non pas forcément.

- PAS DANS MON INFIRMERIE! JE PROTÉGERAIS SA PURETÉ COMME HORACE BECQUET AVEC SON RIKIKI!

- Votre infirmière va être ou a été souillée Suppôt de Docteur Eggman.

- Comment ça souillée?

- Bah oui suppôt de Browser les Fondateurs organisaient des soirées yuri Yaoi hétéros, solitaires ,triangulaires ou même à quatre. Et dès fois ils invitaient même Merlin. informa le Français

- Merlin était à Poudlard?

- Oui et apparemment il était à Serpentard . Mais c'est une rumeur diffusée par Phineas Nigellus Black soucieux de rehausser le prestige de Serpentard. Tout le monde sait que Merlin a été formé par Gaius voyons. rajouta Albus

- Je ne comprends rien.

-Poppy sauf votre respect vous êtes inculte soupira Albus

-Il vous faut un docteur. marmonna Poppy.

-Je n'accepterai de voir que le Onzième. A part vous Poppy et lui ,je n'ai confiance en personne . Bien que Nicolas puisse faire le Docteur s'il veut .Répondit Albus

- Je vais me coucher.

- Non suppôt des Volturi vous restez ici pour ma sécurité exigea Nicolas. ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE!

- Mais...

- J'anticipe suppôt de Loki.

- Mais.

- Bon Nicolas j'en ai marre là.

- Albus je suis hétérosexuel . J'aime les femmes ,la preuve.

Nicolas Flamel apposa ses lèvres sur celles de Poppy qui lui mit la gifle du siècle.

-Goujat! Et votre femme ?

- Désolé suppôt d'Albus mais il faut bien ça pour le distraire

-NOOOON NICOLAS! POURQUOI?

- Parce que je suis hétérosexuel , marié à mon adorable Pernelle et que je ne veux pas la quitter.

- Même si je twerke pour toi?

-Surtout si tu twerkes pour moi.

- Est-ce la différence d'âge? Nous pourrions vivre un amour grec. Pernelle est Héra ,tu es Zeus et je suis Ganymède! Et Poppy vous êtes Asclépios.

-Cool j'ai toujours voulu être foudroyée.

- Asclépios lui au moins maîtrisait ce noble art qu'est l'Alchimie et était compétent en Alchimie . Alors que vous vous n'êted qu'une charlatane .vsuppôt de Tezcatlipoca.

- Pffff.

- C'était juste pour protéger la Pierre que tu as entretenu cette relation d'amitié. Tu as abusé de ma faiblesse.-Non.

-Albus tu es un ami et RIEN D'AUTRE. Somnus! Incanta Nicolas

Albus surpris s'endormit. Poppy et Nicolas le déplacèrent jusqu'à son bureau en grognant contre le poids du mage cholostéroleux et diabétique à cause de ses régimes déséquilibrés.

- Finalement c'est lui le plus fou N'est-ce-pas suppôt de Vash?

- Vous pouvez parler avec vos

- ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE!

-Sans commentaire.

-Pourquoi tant de haine envers cette noble corporation de la médecine. Nous nous suons à faire des études longues et dures sans vie sociale avec des partiels impitoyables ...

- Oh ça va suppôt de tous les ministres de L' Éducation ,hein. Ras le bol de ces étudiants en médecine gémissant que la vie est dure. Elle est dure certes mais pour tout le monde. De là à conclure que les étudiants en médecine sont pour certains des petits geignards sans aucune force morale alors que leur métier en a bien besoin de force morale ,il y' a qu'un pas que je franchis allègrement.

- Là n'est pas le sujet. Mais ceux qui passent leurs études se dévouent corps et âme pour des ingrats comme vous. Et ce travail est ingrat ;on ne peut pas partager les secrets croustillants. Je ne vais pas pouvoir révéler tout ce que j'ai appris. Mais pourquoi tant de haine? Surtout que vous avez bien besoin des médecins.

- Non je n'ai pas besoin de vous médecins et de votre canne! Et puis comme vous le dites vous les Anglais "Une pomme par jour éloigne le docteur" Je mange des pommes tous les jours donc je n'ai pas besoin de docteur . CQFD.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu un raisonnement aussi stupide fit Poppy.

Elle repéra un verre d'eau sur la table. Une idée machiavélique germa en son esprit. Elle sortit de sa poche une fiole de Confessiorum- de temps en temps cela se révélait utile pour savoir "Qui vous a donné ce Whisky-Pur-Feu en quantité industrielle monsieur Potter?"

L'avantage du Confessiorum c'était qu 'il _incitait_ les gens à un peu d'Occlumancie on pouvait le parer. Il ne les forçait pas comme le Verisaterum. Et en plus c'était parfaitement légal-enfin disons que le Ministère n'avait pas connaissance de cette potion. Mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail.

Autre avantage c'était une potion dite"vaporisante". Il suffisait d'en projeter dans l'air et elle prenait effet. Plus discret que la fameuse tasse de thé.

Poppy vaporisa le parfum du Confessorium. Bien sûr elle ,elle s'était immunisé grâce à la mithradisation. C'aurait été trop bête sinon.

-Maintenant expliquez-moi votre peur des médecins

- Quand j'étais petit et pas encore alchimiste on pratiquait encore la saignée. Ma mère m'en faisait pratiquer chaque semaine afin de "rééquilibrer mes humeurs" J'ai une grosse cicatrice au poignet à cause de cela.

-Le saviez-vous? La médecine a évolué.

-Ensuite plus tard un médecin-prêtre a dans mon adolescence tenté de m'exorciser puisqu" avec tes idées stupides le Démon a forcément germé en toi".

- Nous nous sommes défaits de cet obscurantisme. La médecine et la démonologie sont deux choses différentes Et ensuite?

-Plus tard lors d'une de mes expériences alchimique j'ai invoqué sans faire exprès un dæmon. Il est venu en costume d'infirmière .Une petite piqûre? qu'il m'a dit.

-Que des malheureux hasards...

- Ça fait beaucoup de malheureux hasards . Bref un jour je me suis encore bléssé . Je suis donc allé voir un chirurgien moldu qui m'a opéré sans anésthésiant.

Et puis pourquoi je me justifie? Je suis Nicolas Flamel l'Alchimiste immortel. Moi et ma moitié,mon âme-sœur Pernelle vivons depuis 600 ans sans l'aide de la médecine de tous ce cortège de charlatans. Nous sommes maîtres des nos destins et ne sommes pas assujettis à des médicaments ,cures ou psychatres. Nous sommes bon pied bon œil depuis toutes ces décennies sans Hippocrate. Sauf ce ,au revoir.

- Vous prendriez bien votre canne?

- ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE!»

L'alchimiste partit laissant Mrs Pomfresh seule avec un Albus ronflant.

L'infirmière secoua la tête en pensant à sa femme devait supporter cette énergumène depuis longtemps. Énergumène qui aurait bien besoin d'une canne en plus. Ou d'un déambulateur ou même d'un fauteuil roulant . Elle ne comprenait pas son refus ;il existait des cannes-baguettes très élégantes comme celle de Lucius Malefoy icône et incarnation de l'élégance britannique. Ah là là là ces vieux...Au pire les gérontologues Moldus faisaient des miracles. Même sur ces têtes de mules de bouffeurs de grenouilles...


	3. OS 3 Cha-cha et Ne-Ne (partie 1)

Duo du jour ;  Charlie Weasley X Neville Londubat .

Thème : " Venimeux"  


Classement ; T

Genre; Euh contexte sombre ,idées noires donc cette partie-là c'est du Angst. La seconde même si elle reste angstueuse (néologisme powaaa) comportera un peu d'humour et d'aventure. Et un chouïa de romance (rassurez-vous ça ne sera pas du fluffy -même si je n'ai rien contre-)

Crédits . Harry Potter est à J.K. Le thème et le pairing m'ont été proposés par Westyversionfrench Ah et il y'a plusieurs petites références là-dedans (surtout dans la deuxième partie en fait) La couverterium et les Lettrines-Cheese sont sortis de mes petites cellules grises (ne vous inquiétez pas ,ne fuyez pas , vous allez comprendre).

Contexte ; Cela se passe pendant la Septième Année de Neville plus précisément pendant les vacances de Pâques .Charlie a alors 26 ans. Je pars du principe qu'à part Bill les autres membres des Weasley ne savent pas la "fuite" de Ron.

Note; Ce pairing et son thème m'ont été proposé par Westyversionfrench. Vous aurez aussi prochainement d'autres propositions de Westyversionfrench;

-Percy Weasley - Gemma Farley "Peur du Noir"

- Drago Malefoy - Anthony Goldstein " Chocolat Chaud"

- Remus Lupin -Regulus Black " Tout un cinéma pour ça".

N'oubliez pas ; vous pouvez me soumettre des idées de duo et/ou des thèmes . Mais pour ça il faut laisser une review;).

Desolée pour la longueur du chapitre mais je ne m'imaginais pas le raccourcir. Il a pris une proportion inimaginable. Du coup je l'ai coupé en 2 parce que ça aurait fait presque 10 000 mots à lire d'un coup. Un peu trop je pense. Ce qui est marrant c´était que je me disais que cet O.S serait court (genre 1000-2000 mots). Et puis il a grandi,grandi... Au final je vais me retrouver avec une fic ,si ça continue comme ça!

Désolée aussi pour les petits points mais le site voulait absolument me faire un truc compact et c'est la seule parade que j'ai trouvée (si quelqu'un a une astuce pour bien aérer son texte dans le Document Manager ,je suis preneuse)

Avertissement ;Attention dans cet OS il y'a du Yaoi (relation homme X Homme). Mais ça reste très soft . Aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera accepté.

Je me dois également de vous prévenir que dans ce recueil il y'aura forcément au bout d'un moment un peu de Yaoi et de Yuri ( relation Femme X Femme).Mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez un peu ,non? Je placerai des avertissements spécifiques au début de chaque chapitre concerné même si je m'auto-spoilerai. Et que ceux qui n'aiment pas trop lire des relations HXH et FXF soient rassurés ;il n'y aura certainement pas de relations homosexuelles à chaque chapitre.

Voilà ,désolée pour cette note très longue ... et c'est parti pour un tour !(Sherlock je t'aimeuh!

Édit 6/04/2014 ; Correction de quelques fautes et ajout de quelques paragraphes mineurs .

PS_ ; _Code typographique

_ Pensées de Neville_

**Pensées de Charlie**

Changement temporel**.**

_**Chapitre 3 ; Cha-Cha et Ne-Ne ou le "Magyar à pointes venimeux touché par le charme du Crapaud. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt le contraire?"**_

«Gla! Glo! Glalglaglaflhlagla . Aïeu! grelottait la jeune femme.

-Tiens bon Lavande. supplia Neville

-Agleu. Aglagla!»

Neville prit ceci pour un assentiment . Il continua encore sa tournée des malades et des membres de l'A.D "Non Parvati ,ceci n'est pas du thé de prédiction! Ce sont des feuilles de mandragore séchées alors tu n'y touches PAS!" Seamus arrête d'invoquer le Leprechaun pour soigner Lavande !A part attirer l'attention des Mangemorts,ça ne sert à rien""Ernie , soit la société des Sorciers sait très bien ce qui se passe et ne veut pas intervenir, soit les Mangemorts interceptent les hiboux . Et ces foutus Carrow pourraient remonter jusqu'à nous. Donc non,laisse ce pauvre hibou tranquille. Et non n'envoie pas de hibou pour Lavande à St-Mangouste ,les médicomages sont trop surveillés par les Mangemorts"

Neville s'assit et après s'être assuré d'être loin des autres (enfin aussi loin qu'on pouvait l'être dans cette salle) il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. La vie était dure en ces temps sombres semblant sans fin. Il était dans un tunnel et il n'en voyait pas la sortie. Sans le mélange de folie douce et de lucidité de Luna ( partie -non kidnappée- à Noël ) et le charisme et la détermination de Ginny ( partie au début des vacances se réfugier chez sa famille. ) , Neville se sentait bien seul. Elles étaient devenues au fil de ces mois -mois semblant des siècles- ses meilleures amies. Des compagnes de route. Des alliées. Des béquilles qui le soutenaient.. Des soutiens inconditionnels . Penser à elles lui fit aussi penser à Harry,Ron et Hermione. Où étaient-ils? Morts ?En vie? Que faisaient-ils? Étaient-ils en bonne santé?

Comment un petit groupe d'adolescents pourrait -il continuer à mettre en échec les Mangemorts ? Combien de temps avant que Rogue ou pire V...o...l...d...e...m...o...r...t -Même dans ses pensées Neville n'osait pas prononcer le Nom fatidique .Et si il avait mis un Tabou sur son nom qui irait jusqu'à l'avertir quand quelqu'un pensait à lui? Cette perspective donnait des cauchemars au leader par défaut de l'A.D .Et la question la plus importante ;comment tuer un homme immortel? Sans Dumbledore et sans Harry parti-on-ne-sait-où ?-Neville croyait à cette histoire de prophétie.

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. L'orphelin avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde tout entier sur ses épaules .

« Si j'étais toi Neville,je sortirai. lui chuchota une voix

Cette voix provenait d'une grande blonde dégingandée à natte. Elle ne se tenait pas très droit comme si elle avait grandi trop vite pour s'habituer à son nouveau corps. La natte blond cuivré semblait avoir été fait à la va-vite. Sa robe de sorcière était déchirée avec quelques fils pendouillant ci-et là. Des cernes énormes trônaient sous ses yeux. Elle fit un grand sourire un peu fatigué Neville. De jolies fossettes creusaient ses joues. Ses dents étaient immaculées et bien droites et les deux supérieures de devant formaient des dents du bonheur.

- Hannah sourit Neville fatigué à la blonde. Je ne peux pas sortir. Il y'a Lavande qui est gravement malade,l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, l'opération de tags de cette nuit . Tout ça à gérer . Comment?

-Pour une journée ,l'A.D peut se débrouiller toute seule. Sors Neville. Tu es visiblement sur le point de péter ton câble. De plus tu ressembles de plus en plus à un Inferi.

-Hannah...

- Et si tu tiens tellement à te rendre utile,demande à Face -De-Bouc s'il ne connaît pas un remède pour Lavande. Va Neville.

- D'accord."

Le Gryffondor las ,se faufila dans le passage.

_Hannah._

Pendant sa progression il pensa à elle. La jeune fille bien que d'ascendance Sang-Mêlée à Trois-Quarts Sang-Pur (trois de ses Grands-Parents étaient des sorciers Sangs-Pur de surcroît, la quatrième était une Née-Moldue .) était orpheline de mère. _Un point commun avec moi. Même si moi j'ai encore un minuscule espoir._En effet feue Dana Abbott ,membre influente du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ,s'était fait tuée par des Mangemorts pendant la Sixième année d'Hannah. Tout ceci à cause de son Sang-mêlé (frelaté selon les Mangemorts) et de son refus de s'allier avec les disciples du Mage Noir.

Malgré tous ces événements Hannah était repartie à Poudlard ,sa famille n'ayant pu s'échapper à temps. _Quel courage ,tout de même . Elle aurait pu rester cachée. Mais non elle revient ici. De nous deux c'est elle qui est la plus courageuse la plus héroïque. Et c'est moi qui est sous les projecteurs. Elle a beaucoup de choses à perdre ,moi peu. Hannah un jour serai-je capable de te protéger ,toi et les autres. Comment pourrais-je ? Je n'ai ni le courage d´Harry,ni le génie d'Hermione ni la détermination de Ron. Commet pourrais-je être un leader,un héros? _Elle faisait partie comme d'autres des enfants -otages . Des rejetons Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlé (issus de familles nobles ) forcés par les nouvelles lois à revenir en tant qu'"élèves " en réalité otages à Poudlard . Utilisés parce que les Mangemorts pensaient les utiliser pour dominer leurs familles ,ou pensaient en faire de certains des éventuels disciples , ou encore tout simplement parce qu'il était plus facile de regrouper tous les ennemis potentiels au même endroit.

Poudlard était devenu un camp de concentration (c'était une expression moldue que le Grande-Mère avait utilisée pendant un voyage d' Europe avec son petit-fils. Neville en avait même visité un de camp de concentration. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars où il portait un matricule de prisonnier et travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement total , sous les quolibets ,les sorts et les rires de cette chienne de Bellatrix Lestrange. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette femme et sa belle-famille!). Le vénérable château suintait du venin de la Magie Noire ,maintenant . Tout ça à cause de Voldemort et de ses fidèles dont cette arrgh de Bellatrix Black-Lestrange.

Neville vit enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il poussa le portrait et lui sourit poliment comme à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas très bien qui c'était (même s'il avait quelques idées. Mais il ne demanderait jamais confirmation de ses théories à Alberforth. Les secrets de famille c'est sacré. Les familles sont compliquées,les familles sorcières sont magiquement compliquées. )

« Voici notre héros .railla le barman Ta blonde à natte a déjà récupéré le colis de nourriture hebdomadaire avant-hier gamin .

-Hannah n'est pas ma blonde. protestait Neville.

-Que nenni ,on ne me la fait pas celle-là. C'est pas à un hippogriffe qu'on apprend à voler. Bref qu'est-ce-que tu veux? rétorqua le vieux.

-Une de mes camarades Lavande Brown a été touchée par un informulé de Vincent Crabbe. Depuis elle passe son temps à grelotter .Et en plus elle a une plaie immense au ventre qu'on arrive pas à soigner. Elle n'arrive plus à parler. expliqua Neville

- T'as de la chance gamin. J'ai un type,ici qui est déjà un peu plus qualifié que moi en Médicomagie . Alberforth donna un coup sourd au plafond. Neville entendit quelqu'un dégringoler l'escalier.

-Voici ton homme . Londubat voici Charlie Weasley ,membre de l'Ordre , deuxième de la Fratrie, gardien de Dragon en Roumanie et ex-joueur de Quidditch. Autant te dire que c'est le gars à la fois le plus calé en Médicomagie dans les parages vu le nombre de blessures qu'il a eu dans sa vie et cerise sur le gâteau le mec le plus loyal à l'Ordre du coin. Je te rassure c'est pas le premier pigeon venu ,il a une formation de médicomage urgentiste. Or c'est une urgence ,non? Je peux toujours essayer de faire appel à quelqu'un de plus qualifié mais ils sont tous soit trop occupés ou trop surveillés par les Bouffe-Merde. Weasley voici Neville Londubat le Gryffondor inconscient et suicidaire qui mène une guérilla avec des gosses contre Rogue et sa clique.

L'homme ainsi désigné était roux comme le reste de sa famille. Il avait les muscles et la bonne mine de quelqu'un vivant au grand air. Quelques brûlures et cicatrices constellaient son épiderme à côté des taches de rousseur.

-Merci Alberforth mais ça ira ,je pense fit Neville ne relevant pas les propos d'Abelforth sur la "guérilla avec des gosses" qu'il soit-disant menait. _Bien piètre dirigeant en vérité. Je suis intervenu trop tard pour empêcher ce babouin de Crabbe de lancer ce sort noir sur Lavande. Pardon Lavande._

- De rien .Allez dégagez fissa tous les deux,bientôt les Mangemorts vont venir patrouiller et se bourrer la gueule aux frais de Princesse.»

Les deux compères ne se le firent pas redire et filèrent illico presto dans le passage.

Pendant la traversée ils discutèrent .

«. Comment va Ginny? Avez-vous des nouvelles de Ron?

- La famille est chez une parente et est protégée par le Fidelitas. Ginny est en bonne santé comme le reste de la famille. Je n'ai que peu de contact avec eux . Sinon nous avons perdu la trace de Harry et des autres. La dernière fois que l'Ordre les a repéré remonte à l'esclandre du début de l'année au Ministère. Certains sortilèges provenaient de leurs trois baguettes. Nous savons que visiblement ils avaient fait du Square Grimmaud leur QG .Cela a été confirmé par Remus ,le dernier membre à avoir eu des contacts avec eux. Apparament ils cherchent le médaillon de Serpentard. Nous n'avons aucune idée de leur localisation précise en Angleterre. Cela dit les Mangemorts ne les ont pas encore attrapé. L'espoir est permis, termina Charlie.

- Vous pensez que cette guerre se terminera ?questionna Neville intrigué par le ton confiant et rempli d'optimisme de Charlie.

- Bien sûr ,Londubat. Tu-Sais-Qui est tombé une fois ,il retombera bien.

-Mais Dumbledore, Fol-Oeil et beaucoup d'autres mages qui ont énormément contribué à la dernière victoire sont morts. _Comme mes parents. Non ne dis pas ça Neville il y'a encore un espoir. _**Comme mes oncles Gideon et Fabian Prewett ,gamin certes mais...**

- C'est exact mais du sang neuf et frais est venu remplacer l' ancien.- Dont toi et moi Londubat . On va assurer . fit Charlie en levant le pouce et en lui souriant de toute ses dents.

Des années plus tard Neville devait encore se rappeler distinctement le sourire de Charlie Weasley. Les incisives supérieures de devant étaient écartés ,laissant un espace vide. _Des dents du bonheur comme celles d'Hannah. Mais Hannah ne chante plus ,et sourit moins. _Certaines dents du fond manquaient à l'appel . _Arrachées à cause d'un mauvais sort? De dragons? _Et d'autres étaient un peu tordues. _Sans_ _doute des caries et des dents mal soignées._ _Quand je pense qu'Hannah frôle la maniaquerie_ _sur la propreté de ses dents_ .Il n'avait pas de fossettes . _Dommage_.

Toutefois le sourire de Charlie respirait le bonheur ,l'insouciance ,l'espoir en les lendemains. Autant de choses en lesquelles Neville commençait à ne plus trop y croire. Il était desenchanté,désillusionné .

Ébloui par ce sourire ,Neville manqua de peu de trébucher . Fort heureusement Charlie le rattrapa.

_Mince je suis ridicule_ . _Mais depuis quand suis-je aussi déprimé? Hannah a encore et toujours raison; il était temps que je sorte. Ses bras sont musclés._

**Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai** **pas tenu un être humain dans mes bras**? **Trop longtemps...**

Inconscient des pensées et soifs -pour le plus vieux de contact humain,pour le plus jeune de bonheur et d'insouciance -de l'autre ,ils cheminèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la Salle Va-et-Vient.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en voyant une chevelure rousse comme les feuilles automnales -Etait-ce Ron? Comment allait-il? Et ses amis? Pourquoi avaient-ils disparus?-. Certains amateurs de Quidditch Poudlarien comme Seamus reconnurent vite Charlie Weasley le modèle d'Olivier Dubois,le capitaine ayant mené Gryffondor à la victoire.-Que fait-il ici alors que les Weasley sont la lie, les derniers des Sang-Purs, la figure de proue et les premiers de l'Ordre et des Indésirables? A-t-il des bonnes nouvelles,une solution? Va-t-il nous sauver? Sauvera-t-il Poudlard? Sait-il où est Harry?

Le roux ,médicomage de fortune s'avança. **Tant de gens sont amassés ici. Certains sont même plus jeunes que Ginny. Charlie mon gars tu dois assurer . Pour leur courage . Pour leur force. Pour leur résistance. **

Il se fraya un chemin fort de sa grande carrure jusqu'à la Gryffondor blessée. Du coin de l'œil il vit Neville en train de discuter avec une grande blonde aux joues roses -**de discuter** **avec lui**?- et aux dents légèrement écartées. **Sa petite amie?**

Charlie s'approcha de la blessée. C'était une jeune fille blonde ,yeux fermés. Avec un brin de lavande piqué en forme de couronne florale dans ses cheveux clairs. Bien que du sang s'échappait d'une énorme blessure ventrale,coulait et s'écrasait en bas ,elle avait pris la peine d'accomplir un geste idiot,futile ,quotidien. Se maquiller. Idiot parce que blessée et tremblante comme elle l'était elle n'avait rien d'attirant et ce n'était pas le maquillage qui changerait quelque chose dans son état. Futile parce que c'était la guerre et cette idiot prenait cinq minutes à se maquiller alors qu'elle aurait pu s'entraîner,soigner,saboter... Quotidien car ce geste si banal -réalisé avec ce qui semblait être du maquillage moldu,ce qui était assez provoquant en cette période anti-moldue proclamait ,-du moins Charlie en avait l'impression- une volonté indéfectible de continuer à mener sa vie normalement comme elle l'entendait. Charlie savait reconnaître la différence entre les maquillages magiques et non-magiques pour avoir eu une ex qui le bassinait sur les différences entre maquillage moldu et sorcier. C'était également grâce à ou malgré elle qu'il s'était rendu compte de son orientation sexuelle.

.

Retour en arrière

« Chérie je t'ai offert un crayon pour tes yeux comme tu n'en avais plus.

- Tu l'as acheté chez les moldus ou les sorciers?

- Chez les sorciers...

-NON CHARLIE! Les Moldus insèrent des produits mille fois plus efficaces au niveau de la tenue du maquillage. NON! Comment as-tu-pu me faire ça alors qu'on est ensemble depuis un mois! NON! c'est comme si tu m'achetais une robe pour les morphologies de type triangle inversé alors que tu sais que je suis du type poire!

**Mais de quoi elle me parle celle - là? Encore ces magazines au Veracrasse. Qu'est qu'elle est chiante... Putain j'en ai marre . Son seul neurone est consacré au maquillage et à la mode et à rien d'autre... **

- Chérie si au lieu de se disputer, on faisait autre chose...

Le lendemain de cette dispute...

Anja se réveilla sourire aux lèvres. Charlie était peut -être nul en ce qui concernait le maquillage mais il avait plein d'autres qualités. Plein,plein.

La place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas ;elle savait qu'il devait se lever aux aurores pour soigner et surveiller les dragons.

La rousse vit une petite enveloppe . Peut-être Un mot doux? Comme par exemple

Anja.

A pour adorable.

N pour Neuf ; le nombre d'enfants que nous aurons ensemble et le nombre de cœurs qu'il me faudrait pour t'aimer correctement.

J pour jolie.

A pour Autel

Veux-tu m'épouser,Anja?

Au plaisir de te retrouver à l'autel.

Charlie

PS Je t'aime.

Curieuse et remplie d'espoir,elle l'ouvrit.

Anja,

A pour Agaçante.

N pour Neuf. Le nombre de fois où j'ai vraiment eu envie de te baffer. En même pas 24 heures. Et aussi pour Neuh-neuh.

J pour Jolie. Bien ta seule et unique qualité.

A pour Abattoir. J'avais l'impression d'y être en permanence quand je te fréquentais.

Au cas ou t'aurais pas percuté le message je te quitte. Pour le physique t'es pas trop mal **(et encore**) pour le reste... J'en ai marre que tu me fasses chier avec tes pérorages sans fin sur le maquillage et la morphologie. **C'est vrai j'en avais rien à cirer de ses gémissements concernant la robe du siècle qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'acheter parce que elle n'avait pas d'argent et parce qu'elle était trop grosse -pardon elle n'avait pas la bonne morphologie.**

Au fait merci. Grâce à toi je me suis rendu compte et assumé le fait que j'étais gay.

**En fait j´avais déjà quelques doutes avant d'entamer notre relation et en vérité je pense être plutôt bi finalement .Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir et c'était beaucoup plus drôle d'écrire ça.**

A jamais.

Charlie le mec qui en avait marre de toi

**Et qui ne pense à toi qu'en mal.**

PS Cheeeese!

Dès qu'Anja eut terminé la lecture de ce papier ,un faisceau de lumière blanche l'aveugla. Un voix de stentor métallique qui semblait sortir du papier proclama;

" Lettres Lettrines-Cheese. Timide vous venez de déclarer votre flamme à l'élu de votre coeur par -Aïe Fred arrête! J'ai le compas dans l'œil maintenant dans tous les sens du terme- écrit et vous voudriez voir sa toute première réaction?Kein Problem - Georges c'est pour la mondialisation de notre commerce- avec les Lettrines-Cheese un petit appareil photo dissimulé dans le papier spécifique de la lettre immortalise la toute première expression de visage de votre destinataire! Un hibou se charge immédiatement de vous transmettre ce Graal de la photographie.

Pour d'autres produits de ce genre , Gazette du Sorcier section Annonces . Ecrivez aux "Gémeaux Faceurs" . A tchao ,bonsoir!.

Un hibou apparut puis partit à et de la fenêtre portant dans ses pattes une enveloppe . Anja hurla de désespoir et de colère. Charlie lui avait l'affront de la larguer par lettre ,il n'avait même pas eu le courage de le faire en face d'elle. Comment osait-il l'insulter comme ça? Avait-il si peu de considération pour elle?

Une ligne apparut sur le papier. Elle stipulait;

Au fait la photo de la Lettrine-Cheese je vais la mettre sur Facebook un site moldu que tu m'avais montré. Avec pour légende " La fille que j'ai bien fait de quitter.". J'en ai aussi envoyé un double à ton mari. Ah et tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué ton alliance bien planquée? Ma chère chérie ,il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Weasley et surtout il ne faut jamais prendre un Weasley pour un con.

Bonne honte ma "chérie''

Charlie ton (désormais et bienheureux )ex.

.

Retour au présent.

.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à elle maintenant? Il avait une ado à sauver. **Super-Charlie,ouais**. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, la patiente ouvrit les yeux et murmura en souriant;

"Ron-Ron...

**Ah c'est l'ex de Ron. Lavande,Pétunia,Lily,Rose... Un nom floral en tout cas. Par contre il s'est bien gardé de me mettre au courant de l'existence de ce surnom somme toute très viril.**

-Non moi c'est Charlie. **Désolé de casser ton illusion de Ron en preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier. Et c'est pas trop mon style,poupée. Moi je suis plus le Magyar à pointes bien venimeux **rectifia-t'il. Et pitié économisez vos forces mademoiselle et surtout ne m'appelez pas Cha-Cha. C'est pas trop top niveau virilité plaisanta-il en espérant dégeler l'ambiance et surtout ne pas montrer que **Je crève de trouille. Je suis plus doué que ces gamins en Médicomagie certes mais... Si je la loupe? Si elle meurt?**

-Cha-Cha répéta Lavande.

- Non Charlie, Weasley numéro deux ou encore mon pseudonyme favori ;Dieu mais pas -t-il.

-Cha-cha

- Non

-Cha-Cha ! Beugla-t-elle en agrippant la main de Charlie.

- Elle n'était pas censé ne plus pouvoir parler,elle? cria le dresseur mécontent à Neville.

-On dirait que votre seule présence la guérit. Alberforth m'a vanté votre efficacité mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. répliqua le leader de l'A.D riant avec Hannah . Le Survivant était en train de pleurer de rire devant un tel tableau ; Charlie avec une mine furieuse et Lavande visiblement désorientée meuglant des "Cha-Cha!" à tout bout de champ. Même cela lui faisait de la peine de voir sa camarade de Gryffondor dans un tel état. _Que lui ont fait ses monstres de Mangemorts? J'espère que "Cha-Cha" n'est pas juste un beau parleur avec un beau sourire et qu'il saura la guérir._

_- _Cha-Cha! hurla-t-elle quand il prit sa baguette. Cha-Cha!

**Ah visiblement son vocabulaire est momentanément réduit à Cha-Cha. Pas bon signe ,ça.**

Cha-Cha sortit de sa poche de sorcier divers instruments médicaux moldus et sorciers dont une espèce de couverture grise scintillante.

«Qu-est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Parvati Patil.

- Une Couverterium. Elle permet de diagnostiquer l'origine d'une blessure. Par exemple si elle s'était blessée en pratiquant un Wingardium Leviosa la couverterium nous dirait " Elle s'est blessée en incantant un Wingardium Leviosa " répondit le Dragonnier.

- Je continue à dire qu'on aurait dû me laisser invoquer le Leprechaun »marmonna Seamus.

L'A. D était toute entière suspendue au moindre de ses gestes. Charlie le vit ,pâlit et se dit **Bordel** **de Slurk...**

Le rouquin sous pression se retourna et vit Neville le toiser avec un air de " Si tu la loupes..." Il déglutit. Non il n'était pas mort de trouille!

- Blessée par un Tocado annonça la Couverterium d'une voix robotique .

-O.K ça commence bien,je ne connais pas ce sort annonça Charlie. Il faudrait que quelqu'un fouille à la bibliothèque .

- Je vais le faire se proposa Padma spontanément. Je suis la seule qui puisse aller et venir dans Poudlard sans trop de soupçons.

.

Quelques heures plus tard...

.

Charlie,résigné avait décidé de rester dans le Q.G de l'A.D. En effet il ne savait pas si les Mangemorts étaient partis de chez Alberforth et il ne voulait pas courir ce risque-là.

Couché dans un hamac aux couleurs de Gryffondor apparu comme par magie il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts quand...

«VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!

- Oh ça va . Tu crois que je t'ai pas repéré petit malin ! lança-t-il furieux d'avoir sursauté contre le petit malin qui avait cru drôle d'imiter Maugrey Fol-Œil .

Le gamin ainsi interpellé ,très impressioné se tut et se recoucha.

- Il faut être plus détendu . Il voulait juste se changer les idées . La guerre est un venin fatal pour nos psychologies .

- Belle phrase .Ouais mais ce n'est pas une raison Londubat. Fol-Œil est mort.

-On n'a pas retrouvé son corps.

-Il nous aurait fait signe.

-J´aime espérer qu'il s'en sera tiré . Mais même il serait fier de voir qu'il a réussi à laisser une trace de son passage parmi la jeune génération et qu'il a réussi à inculquer la prudence à ce gosse .

-Il ne l'a jamais rencontré en vrai.

-Si il l'a fait puisque sa mère était dans l'Ordre et Auror de surcroît.

-Peu importe . Maugrey a été enfermé dans sa propre septuple malle pendant un an alors ses conseils de prudence ...

-Même les meilleurs peuvent faillir.

- Et quand je pense que Dumbledore n'y a vu que du feu ,lui aussi. Le seul qui a dû voir clair dans son jeu ce devait être cette enflure de Severus Rogue. Quand je pense qu'un Mangemort a fait cours à mon frère pendant un an. Une chance qu'il ait été autant focalisé sur son but..

- En effet répondit Neville pâle et songeur.

- Londubat tout va bien?

-Oui. Excuse-moi mais je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

.

Le lendemain matin

.

-BWAAAHAHHAH s'étira Charlie.

- Ta gueule! Y'en a qui veulent dormir !cria quelqu'un.

- Ta gueule toi-même!

- Weasley ferme-la marmonna Neville qui lui était déjà levé. Et MacMillan calme-toi donc un peu.

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé!protesta Charlie

- J'en ai rien à faire. Étant donné ton âge t'es supposé être le plus mature de cette salle et ne pas répondre aux provocations inutiles. Mais la maturité n'atteint point le nombre d'années dans ton cas.

- Tu te prends pour mon chef ,Londubat?

- Pas du tout. Je me doute qu'être enfermé dans cette salle va devenir rapidement pesant pour quelqu'un habitué à vivre au grand air. Alors j'essaye d'apaiser l'atmosphère avant que tout dégénère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner,sinon?

Charlie s'approcha d'une espèce de table en hauteur . Le leader s'activait aux fourneaux.

- Heu du café, un croissant,une tranche de jambon,une omelette,un verre de jus d'orange...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. La nourriture est rationnée,ici.

-Merde moi qui pensais qu'on mangerait mieux ici qu'au QG de l'ordre.

- Détrompe-toi. La Salle-Sur-Demande ne peut pas créer de la nourriture toute seule. Même si de temps en temps des elfes de maison essayent de nous passer de la nourriture ,on dépend essentiellement d'Alberforth.

- Nos vies sont entre les mains d'un bouc. Super.

- Entre les pattes.

- Rôooh ça va hein.

- Bon je vous laisse . Je dois encadrer une opération d'ici quelques heures.

- Je peux vous accompagner?

- Nan. Trop de risques.»

.

Dans la soirée...

Un petit groupe passa en trombe la porte de la Salle Va-et-Vient. Ils étaient ensanglantés .

Charlie les regarda hypnotisé. Pourpre comme les corps de ses oncles qu'il avait regardés en cachette à travers le trou de la porte pendant leurs services funéraires. Pourpre comme Percy quand il était venu au monde. Pourpre comme le sang qui coulait à chaque fois de ses très nombreuses blessures. Bam,Bam,Bam chantait son coeur.**Pourpre,pourpre **chuchotait son esprit**.**

Au milieu de cet enchevêtrement de corps ,Neville. Empourpré de la tête aux pieds. **Pourpre,pourpre.**

**Trêve de rêveries. Je dois les aider et faire disparaître tout ce … pourpre.**

Charlie lança force Reparo ,une foule de Sorts Cicatrisants ,une multitude de Desinfectant et une armée d'Anti-Douleurs. Pourtant une part de lui restait fasciné par ce pourpre qui disparaissait se résorbait au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des soins.

Tous les membres de l'A.D trépignant,pleurant,priant,espérant entouraient gravitaient autour de quelqu'un.

Au centre de cette hécatombe, le leader respirait difficilement. Il avait une énorme cicatrice sur le ventre qui faisait penser aux failles apparaissant sur les murs porteurs d'une maison après un tremblement de terre . Hannah était déjà penchée sur lui et essayait de le soigner en vain.

« Reparo!» incanta Charlie. La blessure se résorba ,un peu. Mais la faille restait toujours entr-ouverte. Comme si le sang était un Monstre caché dans le placard ,pouvant jaillir et nous dévorer à tout moment. La blonde sourit et s'éclipsa.

-Mer...mer...merci Cha-Cha bégaya avec difficulté Neville

-De rien Ne–Ne »le railla en retour Charlie. **Meurs pas idiot! Si tu clamses ,Face-de-Bouc me butera! Reste en vie! Et en plus si tu passes la baguette à gauche, ton A.D va m' en vouloir. Survis ! Ma survie dépend de toi. **

Neville se rendormit fatigué par sa course-poursuite douloureuse et dangereuse avec les Carrow.

.

Pendant la Nuit.

.

Charlie marchait dans une forêt. Ou était le problème me diriez-vous ? Le problème c'était qu'en lieu et place des zoulis arbres,il y'avait des zénormes dragons. Des Verts Gallois,des Boutefeux chinois ,des Suédois à Museau court et le dernier mais pas le moindre des Magyars à pointes.

**Tiens c'est marrant ce sont les espèces que j'ai convoyé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**.

L'éleveur continua à avancer. Après tout il était dans un rêve ,rien de bien fâcheux ne pourrait lui arriver,non?

Le Weasley avança jusqu'à une espèce de placard. Cela grattait,chatouillait ,tressautait à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'ouvrir un placard où il y'avait un truc non-identifié et très potentiellement dangereux .Mais Charlie n'était pas n'importe qui ; en effet il était courageux voire même suicidaire même selon les critères de Gryffondor. Alors bien sûr cet imbécile de Charlie ouvrit le placard ,laissant sortir le monstre.

Monstre qui était baveux . Très baveux ,même. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche d´étonnement avant de sentir ... un truc salé.

**De l'eau de mer. Bordel de merde** .

Charlie se sentit vaguement balloté par les flots . **Aïe** . **Qui aurait cru que de l'eau puisse faire si mal.?**

Le Weasley prisonnier de la mer se retrouva tête en bas. A partir de là ce fut la catastrophe.

Il ne voyait pas de fond ,pas de limites, pas de ciel . Il ne voyait même plus les dragons qui l'avaient acceuilli à son arrivée. Non ,non,non il n'y avait que de l'eau devant dessous derrière à sa gauche à sa droite . De l'eau ,de l'eau . Charlie se sentait etouffé . Il était compressé par les flots et par la solitude. Sa vision se brouilla . Il se vit sombrer dans les profondeurs abyssales.

- Weasley?

Une voix .

-Weasley?

De plus en plus insistante.

-Weasley?

Agacée.

-Weasley ?

Inquiète

- Weasley?

Laisse-le sombrer ton Weasley.

Charlie sentit vaguement une main solide -avec quelques cicatrices-l'enserrer. Il donna des coups de pieds -quoi la main l'oppressait. **Laisse-moi sombrer.** Il n'y a pas de guerres pas de frère potentiellement loup-garou -même si Bill était entre de bonnes mains françaises -pas de frère en danger et passé à l'ennemi -bien que Percy avait ses raisons -,pas de frère mutilé -même si Georges avait eu de la chance de s'en être tiré qu' avec une oreille et pas la vie en moins comme Maugrey - ni d'autre frère culpabilisant à mort -même si Fred savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire à part se faire tuer et qu'il dissimulait son remord sous un masque d'humour-. Pas de frère en vadrouille Dieu seul sait où -Charlie croyait en Ron mais il avait peur pour lui -. Pas de sœur ayant vu partir son amour-bien que Ginny le niait farouchement - son frère , sa meilleure amie pour une destination inconnue et très dangereuse -Charlie ne pensait pas que Potter avait déserté. Après tout il ne connaitrait pas de paix tant que Voldemort serait en vie. Et puis d'après ce que Charlie avait vu il était ...Trop brave ,trop altruiste. Et puis si c'était pour déserter ,Ron aurait refusé de l'accompagner.- Son autre meilleure amie enlevée sans doute morte -bien que Ginny répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que Luna était un sacré numéro ,qu'elle serait bien capable de résister à tout même à Lestrange et à Azkaban réunis-. Ginny avait vu tout le monde autour d'elle tomber . Elle ,elle était encore debout mais pour combien de temps encore ?Pas de parents en danger . Arthur et Molly avaient déjà payé un lourd tribut de sang et de larmes et de blessures et de proches à la Première Guerre et maintenant ils devraient remettre ça?

Le venin de la guerre et de la peur le tuait à petit feu .

En repensant à tout cela ,Charlie avait presque envie de se laisser couler. Cela ne lui ressemblait lui habituellement tout feu tout flamme. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et voir souffrir davantage. Et l'eau qui l'effrayait au départ lui semblait si acceuillante. Un havre.

- WEASLEY !

Et Charlie sortit de l'eau .Il inspira et expira un bon coup -il n'avait pas conscience d'être resté en apnée mais bon...

Retour à la réalité

.

Des yeux bleus. Des cheveux bruns. Des mains couvertes de minuscules cicatrices indétectables à l'oeil nu qui secouaient énergiquementle cauchemardeur .

« Weasley!

- Gaaah?

- Weasley! Tu nous as fait vraiment peur?

- Gaaah. T'étais pas blessé ,toi?

- Ça fait trois jours qu'on essaye de te réveiller!

-Quoi? Trois...trois jours!?

- Ouais trois jours.

-Tu as eu de la chance renchérit quelqu'un. Un peu plus et on t'exfiltrait à Ste-Mangouste.

-Trois jours... Qu'ai-je manqué?

- On a des nouvelles d'Harry,d'Hermione et de Ron. dit Hannah qui était en train de trifouiller un poste de radio.

- Ouais apparemment ils auraient cambriolé Gringotts et se seraient évadés à dos de dragon raconta quelqu'un exalté par cette bonne nouvelle.

**Oh Ron...**

-Sinon fit quelqu'un. On a trouvé un remède pour Lavande?

-Lavande... murmura -t-il

Il se tourna vers la blonde . Elle respirait avec difficulté . **Dire que je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle... Pendant mon cauchemar ,je n'étais pas là pour les aider.**

Neville invita l'Indienne à expliquer sa solution .

- Il faut du venin de Magyar à pointe et du millepertuis rose ensuite il faut en faire une infusion avec de l'eau bénite et la faire boire à Lavande.

-Rien que ça murmura Charlie. Le venin de cette bestiole-là ce est pas une partie de plaisir à récolter .

- Du millepertuis rose. marmonna Neville. Impossible à trouver dans le commerce.

-Et vous alliez chercher tout ça ?proposa Hannah.

La suite bientôt.


End file.
